debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Tetromino King/Just a old blog made for fun about Divine Creator
Summary Not done The''' Divine Creator''' is the godlike entity that is referenced throughout the Man-Thing/Strange Tales Comics. It is the creator of the Fallen Stars and Men of Lineage, both in charge of keeping the dreams of reality actually alive in differing ways. If the dream ends, so does reality itself Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: The Creator, God, Origin: Marvel Gender: None Age: It dream time itself. (Created characters that was even before the concept of galactus. ) Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Immortality(type 10), Dream Manipulation, Reality Warp, Creation, Time Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Acausality , and more. Attack Potency: Outerversal '(Everything in creation is inside the mind of the Creator, which include the Nexus of all realitiesis the Void of Unspace , which contains the fabric of infinity, and every and all dimensional planes ,all times and alllayers /levels of reality, creation and dreams(An endless sea of dreams ), all reality on every plane .Downright said that the nexus of all realities contains allmyriad dimensions of existence . Also created the Fallen Stars the embodiment of the Divine creator dream , each beings could affect/destroy the Nexus of all reality. The nexus of realities hasrealities and realities within realities. Where each reality contains concepts that reside in reality. It also has infinite potential possibilities , higher realms, worlds that aren't ment for reasons and a world that is beyond existence .The Nexus of reality is not a place but it has all places, it is also the beginning and the end, which also runs on the theory of interconnectedness .And even a realm which is outside of all there, all there was and all there will be , a realm which contains every moment from the beginningless begin to the endless end . Inside the Creator mind there is a book, which had a multi dimensional reality in it's pages, the book song even contained the Divine Creator staff, Cleito Songs and songs of unborn and dead angels. Even being connected to the subconsciousness of the Creator can let you exist onevery place and all time and space . And has the power to transcend Oblivion. The Divine Creator's staff songs, which are dreams itself , and dreams can bring you back to creation's beginnings, where the everything and the nothing collided in the fire of Divine Love.) 'Speed: Omnipresent '( Everything and everyone is part of the Creator dream.), '''Irrelevant '( All concepts are part of his dream.) '''Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: ' Irrelevant' Durability: Outerversal Stamina: ' Irrelevant' Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Nigh Omniscient '''( Has nigh omniscience entities and the book of life which was written the history of all things and all beings from the creation's beginningless begin to ineluctable endless end inside his dream), Mindless ( When creation ends The Divine Creator will fall in a deep dreamless sleep.) '''Weaknesses: When Creation ends the Creator will have a deep and dreamless sleep. So deep he forgets about everything Note: It was stated what reality is in a dimensional plane is nothing more but fiction/imaginary to others dimensional planes. Oblivion mentioned that *our* world is part of a dream too. Explanations. I will explain more stuff.(Kinda Lazy blog) Inside the creator dream exist endless dreams. And the creator dream is all things. (Yeah these image fits the Creator more than it does with Toaa. Since this comes from a story created by the writer who created the Divine creator and it fits The Creator description more than it does with Toaa.) However the Divine Creator can never be The One Above All, because the Divine Creator has weaknesses and can be surpassed and some characters are a threat to the Divine Creator. So if you believe The Creator = TOAA then Toaa should get a massive downgrade. (contains the negative zone too) Here is shown that creation is all time and space and all levels of reality and dream.(And creation)Which is basically the description of the Nexus of all Reality.(Using this scan for more proof about Nexus is infinite D since Eternity and Nexus has the same description and yes this story is also created by J.M who created the Divine Creator.) No Human mind can ever fathom the nexus of all realities. They can only glimpse the shadow of the shadow of the shadow of the nexus of all realities Our concepts of reality Tiamut explains that all there is is part of the dream. Nexus of all realities is everything aka the marvel omniverse. which has same description as nexus of all realities andmyriad aspects of time and space. The Mkraan crystal is the nexus of all realities he nexus of all reality is every premutation imaginable ( all levels of imagination) The nexus of all realities is potrayed to be even greater than multiverses. Is not bound bydualities (so nondualism) so inbetweener powers doesn't work in there. Songs are dream itself. There are even transcendant songs that even dwarfs the creator songs and songs of creation Category:Blog posts